


Ghost Pirate Love

by welshcanadian16



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshcanadian16/pseuds/welshcanadian16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a captain of a pirate ship. What will happen when this halfling finds a stowaway on his ship? And when her past comes back to haunt her, will he be able to help? Is this meeting the beginning of romance? And will Danny find out her secrets? (SamXDanny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a pirate's life for me

Amity, a world where humans and ghosts co-exist. The problem was that a couple of humans and ghosts could never co-exist peacefully. There were always a few fights against each other. No one really ever won so it was just a continuous loop of hatred. On the other hand, most of the two species liked each other just enough to work or talk to each other, but sometimes they like each other a bit too much.

And that is when hybrids are made, neither fully human or fully ghost. These kind of species were rare, in one's life you could not even get to see one. Most people thought they were myth, not understanding that ghosts and humans could even make offspring, let alone fall in love with each other.

The planet of Amity was in the age of pirates. These pirates roamed the seas, seeking out boats to scavenge. Some were bloodthirsty, liking the smell of blood and killed anyone who was a threat or stood against them. A little amount of pirates stole from other pirates, giving most of what they scavenged to the poor. They were still dangerous, but only when dealing with pirates. Pirates didn't care what species their crew were, the only thing they cared about was if they were strong.

We will now zoom in on a ship, sailing the high seas. This was no ordinary ship, the fore and main mast supported pitch black sails with white rimming. On the top mast flowed a flag. On the flag was a white ghost with a cross bone background. This was surly a pirate ship. The ship was beautifully made and it was clear to see that it was well maintained. The ship was called the Phantom, carrying a total of forty-one crew mates. It's keel balanced on the glistening clear water, using its rudder to navigate through the waves.

Wind in his hair, the captain of the ship had his hands on the stern, admiring his ship and supervising his crew whilst they did their chores. The captain's name was Danny Fenton, an seventeen year old teenage boy. The crew named him captain because he was the strongest out of all of them since he was rare. Very rare in fact. This adolescent was a hybrid. His father was a ghost and his mother human. He got separated with them at birth after they disappeared into thin air. He always imagined of how his life could have turned out if his parents never vanished. He had tried to look for them but he had now just given up. The halfling didn't have any clues to follow. It was a dead end.

Danny was happy with his life, being a pirate and all. He had a slight thrill every time he stole from pirates. Him and his crew were, as you say, good pirates. They were still hunted by the police for stealing, but the civilians loved them.

The hybrid's pirate crew were called the Phantoms. Composed of forty crew members and the captain. They all respected each other even though there were the two species living together. Next to the black haired captain, was his right hand man and best friend, Tucker. They had been friends for their whole lives, even before becoming pirates. Tucker was a dark skinned seventeen year old boy, who was quite cowardly during battled but helped a lot in the intelligence section. He was the navigator and problem solver. Today Danny noticed that his friend looked more skirmish than usual. Something was bothering him.

"What's up with you today? You've been acting like a scaredy cat all morning." Danny asked Tucker, looking at him with a questioning look.

"Well I've been hearing some rumors being passed on by the crew." Tucker whispered, sounding a bit shaken up.

"You know rumors are usually false." Danny chuckled, he never did believe in rumors.

"No Danny, I think this one is true." Tucker said, trying to convince his friend otherwise.

"Ok Tuck, go ahead and tell me about this 'rumor' that you think is true." Danny replied, finding this conversation amusing.

"Well...A few people are saying that a ghost is haunting the Phantom." Tucker said, leaning closer to Danny to look more dramatic.

Danny couldn't help it and laughed hard.

"Tucker...you do know that half of the crew are ghosts. I thought you were more intelligent than that!" Danny said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"I know that! But I think we have a ghost or a human on board that is not part of the crew. And if you still don't believe me I have proof! Firstly, the cook keeps on saying that since we left port, food has been mysteriously vanishing. Secondly, during the night, I can hear footsteps coming from the storage area beneath the deck. And you and I know nobody goes in the storage area at night. It's restricted, well except for you because you're the captain and all." Danny cut him off before his friend could start mumbling even more.

"Fine, fine I get the point. Tonight, we're going to the storage to see if this 'rumor' of yours is true." This time he let Tucker win. Tucker could be right or just paranoid. Well tonight he was going to find out.

"WAIT! Why did you say 'we'?" Tucker whined, thinking that Danny would go by himself and he would be able to stay in his quarters, sleeping in his comfy bed."

"Oh come on Tuck! Don't tell me your scared?" Danny joked. Subconsciously, he was scared himself and didn't want to be alone, but he would never say that to his friend. It would make him sound weak.

** That night... **

At midnight, when everyone was sleeping, the best friends went down to the lowest level of the ship quietly. They tried not to wake anybody because waking a pirate was not a good thing to do, even if Danny was the captain.

They went down the creaking wooden stairs until they had finally arrived at the base of the ship. The cargo area. It contained many wooden crates of many different sizes. If not for the candles they brought with them, they would have not been able to see the back of their hand.

"Ok, now that we are here, all we can do is wait." Danny said, sitting behind one of the many big crates, with Tucker following him.

 _"I hope something happens soon or I will never get a wink of sleep tonight."_ Danny thought, already feeling sleepy. At least he had Tucker to keep him company.

As the seconds turned into minutes and as minutes tuned into two hours, the two friends couldn't stop their own eyes from closing. Just as Danny was going into a deep sleep, laying his head on Tucker's shoulder, he heard a noise, then footsteps. His eyes opened wide, trying to pin point where the footsteps were coming from. The candle had been blown out and he didn't have time to light it again. The halfling decided to go ghost, then he would be able to see in the dark. He stood up.

"GOING GHOST!" He whispered, not wanting anyone to hear him. Two bluish white rings flashes across his body, changing his appearance a lot. His usual black hair changed into white and he was now wearing a nylon black and white jumpsuit. His eyes changed into green when before they were blue. It was hard to recognize him.

The ghost boy looked around him once more and immediately saw a blur walking slowly towards the staircase, trying its best not to make to much noise. Danny used his fast ghost reflexes to his advantage. He flew strait towards the person and tackled it to the floor. He felt a punch stinging his left cheek.

 _"How did this person hit me? I am in ghost form."_ Danny was surprised, he didn't see the punch coming so he concluded that he just didn't have time to phase.

Still squirming on the ground, Tucker came running, breathing heavily since he didn't get a lot of exercise.

"Tucker! Turn on the lights!" Danny shouted.

 _"Geeze! This guy is quite strong. But still not strong enough to beat me!"_ Danny thought.

Tucker ran to wall with matches in hand. Since electricity didn't exist in this world, the ship was equipped with a sort of lighting machine. It used ghost energy and it worked like a charm (It works the same way as light bulbs). Tucker felt the wall and found the switch he was looking for. He flipped it, making the cargo bay light up.

When the light flashed on, Danny was awe struck. Underneath him was not a guy, it was a black haired girl.

 _"It was a girl?"_ Danny was shocked.

Tucker was right, they had a stowaway on his ship.

But who was this strong but beautiful girl?

* * *

**Somewhere unknown with person unknown(for now)...  
**

A man sat in his chair, whiskey and cigar in hand. Looking out onto the deck and watching his pirate flag flowing in the night cold wind. He was on a ship. He had an devilish grin and frighting cold eyes. That man could give you piercing stare if he wanted to. Making smoke come out of his nostrils, he chuckled evilly. And said to himself, looking out unto the ocean, with a voice that could make your heart stop;

" I will soon find you. And this time you will never escape my grasp again...foolish girl."


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is a captain of a pirate ship. What will happen when this halfling finds a stowaway on his ship? And when her past comes back to haunt her, will he be able to help? Is this meeting the beginning of romance? And will Danny find out her secrets? (SamXDanny)

 

"You're a girl!?" Danny screamed, still processing it, changing back to his human self.

" _Wow she is quite strong, for a girl."_

He found the stranger quite attractive, no really attractive. Her shoulder length black hair glistened and her eyes were a perfect shade of violet. They were looking at him with such intensity and intelligence. He sighed, still on top of her, looking deeper and deeper into her beautiful eyes. The stowaway was sporting clothes that were all black. A black shoulder length blouse fell delicately on the edges of her shoulders with a black short spider web skirt. Underneath her skirt was stripy black and grey stockings. On her neck was a black choker, on her ears were small diamond earrings and on her arms were numerous silver dangling bracelets. Her makeup was also black. Black eyeliner placed nicely on the rims of her lower eyelid contrasting with the black mascara. She didn't put too much nor too little. Danny thought all the black on her felt right, like it was the only colour for her. Still in a daze, he felt a slap, stinging his face. He was still on top of the girl, in a kind of embarrassing way.

"Get off me you freak!" The girl screamed, trying to push the hybrid off her, sadly failing.

"Well I'm just on top of you because you crept onto my ship, and stole my food!"

"Oh shut up! Let me talk to the captain, not a little boy." The stranger told Danny, looking at him strait in the eyes.

"I am not a little boy! I'm seventeen! And you should be more respectful to the captain, which is me!"

The black haired girl then shut up, slightly surprised. Who wouldn't, he is a seventeen year old captain. After that revelation, her personality changed. She really wanted to be on the captain's good side, it was really obvious.

"Sorry I didn't know. Please get off me." When she said that, Danny heart melted, seeing how nice she could be. Her gaze made him uncontrollably hot. He slowly got off her, then giving her his hand to help her up.

" _Why am I feeling like this?"_ Danny didn't know this feeling. He was always around males or females much older than him.

"You can let go off my hand now." The girl said. Danny didn't understand why he was acting so dumbly. He was the captain, he could act so stupidly just because he was talking to a girl. Even if she was really beautiful. He tried to snap out of it.

"Ok, so… let's go talk in my quarters. It's much more comfortable."

Danny had completely forgotten about his best friend standing behind him, listening to the conversation.

"Hey Danny, I'm here too. Or have you forgotten me already." Tucker asked

Danny rolled his eyes, starting to go up the stairs to his quarters, which he shared with Tucker. Making the stowaway follow him, with Tucker trudging behind.

**A few minutes later...**

The trio were seated each on a chair, in Danny's and Tucker's room. The captain started the conversation.

"So… are you ever going to tell us your name?" The girl stayed silent. She didn't know if she should tell them. She always had a hard time trusting people. But inside, she felt that they should be trusted. She stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, pondering about if she should trust them. She made a decision, she would tell them her name, but not the rest, for now anyway.

"FINE! FINE! Just stop staring at me like that! Both of you! My name is Samantha, but call me Sam, if you call me Samantha, I will surly kill you." Sam said simply, looking quite terrifying.

Danny was already intrigued by her. She could be scary for a moment, but then nice the next. She was also beautiful, yet mysterious.

Then, Sam became serious;

"Danny…captain… PLEASE LET ME STAY ON THE SHIP!" Sam pleaded, sounding a bit scared, like she didn't have anywhere else to go.

Danny was shocked.

"Of course you can stay, if you want to." Danny said straightaway trying not to sound as happy as he was, without thinking.

"Danny can I talk to you for a minute." Tucker said grabbing his friend's arm, dragging him outside.

"Are you out of your mind? We don't even know her! And remember there are only guys on this ship… with hormones!" Tucker whispered, not doing a good job though.

"But you saw her face Tuck! She looked like she didn't have anywhere else to go! And it's my decision, I am your captain after all." Danny said, going back inside, leaving his friend in the hallway.

Sam was looking down on the floor silently, looking up when she heard Danny open the door. She then opened her mouth to say something;

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah just a little conversation between friends. Just to make everything clear, you know you will be the only female on the ship so don't be surprised if you don't see any other females. And also, there are ghosts on the ship so I hope you're not scared of them."

"Its fine, I'm not at all afraid of ghosts, you are a half breed and I'm not afraid of you."

Danny was shocked, she didn't seem at all surprised that she had just met a hybrid. He had never seen a reaction like that when someone realised he was a half breed. It was usually shock or terror. Sam was just too 'neutral'.

"One other thing, you will have to share a room with us. There isn't any spare rooms on board and well… there are only men."

Sam wasn't that happy about sharing a room with two teenage boys. Especially with a cute one (she means Danny). She still didn't trust them a lot but she still thought the half breed was handsome. She was a seventeen year old girl. She didn't like the idea but she couldn't be fussy, Danny was letting her stay on his ship. She would have to make do, somehow. Still in thought she goes back to her conversation with the captain.

"It's ok, at least I have somewhere to sleep."

Tucker then walks back into the room, half asleep, and lays down on his bed.

"I guess we should do the same, there are pillows and a blanket in that cupboard over there. Hope you sleep well…Sam." Danny said, then going on his bed and falling asleep.

Sam was quite angry, letting her sleep on the floor, that was not gentleman like. But she was expecting that. They were pirates after all.

She took two pillows and a blanket and laid them down on the floor. She let her head crash on the pillow, trying to fall asleep. Before falling asleep, a thought crossed her mind.

" _I can't let them know my secret, if not I might be in danger or I might put them in danger."_

She then nodded off to sleep, dreaming, but they weren't good dreams, they were nightmares.

**In the morning...**

The sun shining through the window. Danny had just woke up, still resting in his bed, watching the still sleeping Sam on the floor. She was sleeping peacefully. He was watching her luscious pink lips. He was a teenage boy after all.

Tucker was out cold. That what happened to him when he didn't have enough sleep. He would probably wake up in a couple of hours.

During Danny's time watching the sleeping Sam, the girl started to squirm, with a crumpled look on her face. She was having a nightmare.

Danny got out of bed and ran up to her, trying to make her up. Tears were starting to fall on her face.

"Hey Sam wake up!"

She opened her eyes, looking straight at Danny, surprised of seeing him so close to her.

She then did something that even shocked herself. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Only for a couple of seconds but it still had an impact.

" _Why did I just do that? I can't get close to him."_ Sam thought

"Let's go to breakfast." Danny said quickly, standing up and trying to hide his crimson face. For a second, he actually phased because of how embarrassed he was. He hoped Sam didn't see that.

"Sure, shouldn't we wake your friend before going?" Sam pointed out.

"No its ok we should let him sleep. Come on, follow me."

They entered quite a big room, filled with tables and chairs, enough to accommodate all the crew on the ship. It was the dining area.

Most of the crew was there talking and laughing while eating. When Danny entered, all the crew greeted him. He was really loved.

"CAPTAIN! GOOD MORNING!"

Danny smiled, greeting everyone before sitting at an empty table. Sam was puzzled, he didn't act very captainly but he was sure loved.

Everyone started to stare at the girl behind their captain. They whispered to each other, waiting to see if Danny would tell them something.

Danny noticed the huge amount of eyes goggling his new friend.

"GUYS! LISTEN UP!" There was now silence in the room. "This is Sam, she is the newest addition to our crew."

Cheers and shouts were sang all around the room. After the cheers dyed down and the greetings were made, Danny and Sam started eating breakfast.

Sam fiddled around with her food. It was bacon with eggs. The eggs were fine but the bacon she would never eat in a million years. She was a vegetarian.

Danny noticed that she wasn't eating.

"Sam, why aren't you eating? Does it taste bad?"

"No not at all...It's just…well… I'm vegetarian." Sam said, trying not to offend him.

"Oh, its ok we have a lot of vegetables on board, I'll tell the chef to make you something different."

Sam felt out of place, being the only vegetarian and the only girl. She thought that she would never fit in.

Danny saw the sadness on Sam's face and tried to comfort her.

"Hey its fine, we are just not used to having a girl around."

Sam was thankful. He was one of the only people that understood her.

Danny was happy he knew that this was a start of a new friendship.

 _"Or maybe even more"_ Danny pondered, shaking his head foolishly and sauntering away.

* * *

**On another pirate ship...  
**

"Captain, we are having a hard time locating and catching up to the Phantom Sir." A young boy said, shaking out of fright.

Two fists smashed a wooden table followed by a yell.

"IDIOT! I need to get my possession back, go faster, tell the others that we are now sailing at night. If you fail, you will see the plank up close. The sharks will love you." Grinned the captain maliciously, not caring about killing one of his crew.

When the boy left he mumbled under his breath, smiling.

"Have fun when you have the chance, my dear Samantha..."


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is a captain of a pirate ship. What will happen when this halfling finds a stowaway on his ship? And when her past comes back to haunt her, will he be able to help? Is this meeting the beginning of romance? And will Danny find out her secrets? (SamXDanny)

It had been three weeks since Danny had found Sam, a stowaway, on his ship. She was, for now, a part of his crew but he was getting quite curious about her background. Sam did talk to many people but never stuck with one, except him and Tucker, since, he thought was because they were sharing a room. Even though she communicated with him and others, she never talked about herself. Her last name, where she grew up, childhood friends, parents, not even stuff she liked or disliked. She never opened up, and it was really hard to know what she was thinking. Danny only knew four things about her. Her name was Sam, she was the same age as him, she was a vegetarian and she was really secretive. She was a tuff nut to crack.

Danny had barely been able to get her age out of her, but she had told him because it didn't really change anything if he knew or not. Danny needed to tell her or show her that he could be trusted, he was her captain after all and friend, well, he hoped. Of course he knew she didn't need to trust him with her life because neither did he, they only knew each other for three weeks, but it seemed that her trust was almost zilch. He noticed she had big trust issues.

The halfling had gotten impatient, he had waited long enough. He was going to find out what she was keeping from him. Danny knew that Sam hiding something. Something she didn't want anybody to know. But sometimes it was good to talk to people about these things, to not keep everything bottled up. He might even be able to help her with any problems she may have. He was the captain of the quite famous pirate ship, The Phantom.

Danny starting pacing up and down the length of the ship's deck, while the crew did their jobs, watching the odd behaviour of their captain. They stayed out of it since he looked so spaced out, probably having something he was trying to figure out. Danny always paced when he was trying to find a solution of something that was stumping him. Once, he paced up and down the deck for hours because he was trying to figure out how to divide the ship's chores schedule so that everyone would be happy. He was quite an odd captain, loveable but odd captain.

This time, Danny was thinking of how to get the truth out Sam and to heal her of her trust issues. He could just tell her straight out to tell him why she's so secretive. But that would be too forward and she wouldn't talk to him for weeks. Or he could use force, but that wasn't at all his character. Danny's last idea was to trick her, start a friendly conversation with her and then quietly and casually slip some unnoticeable questions in there to make her reveal stuff about herself by mistake. The only way that wouldn't work was if Sam was really intelligent or refused to make small talk with him. But her refusing to talk to him was probably not going to happen, they were stuck on a sailing ship, in the middle of nowhere, having nothing to do since no pirate ships to loot were not in sight.

Danny stopped pacing, he will have to try his third idea, trick her. At least he would try.

Tucker had been observing his friend, stuck in thought, wondering what he was pondering about this time. The African-American already had a little idea of what it was or as he could say, **who** it was.

 _"Probably thinking of Sam. Sometimes I forget of how curious he can get."_ Tucker thought, snickering.

Then Danny stopped, Tucker seeing that he was out of his thinking bubble walked over to him, going to see if his hypothesis was right. Of course Tucker always thought he was right, being the most intellectual around here. He sometimes had a bit too much pride but nobody is perfect. Still, it did get on people's nerves sometimes, saying that he was always right, then being wrong and saying it wasn't his fault. But he was still liked by the crew, he was the navigator after all. If Tucker wasn't on board, they would be sailing in circles, running out of water and then dying in the middle of nowhere. If that wasn't enough for people to like him, what else was?

Tucker also could be called the inventor, he did make the ship's engine and power generator by using ghost energy. It worked exactly like electricity, lightbulbs and everything. The engine, also ran on ghost energy, making the ship go faster. If they didn't have an engine, they would have to wait for the wind to catch the sails or row the boat manually. That would be no good since it would drain the energy from the crew and make then more venerable from attackers. Hense making them weaker.

Tucker was now next to Danny, speaking before Danny could,

"Thinking about Sam eh? So what ingenious scheme have you plotted?"

"How did you know I was thinking about her? Most of all plotting something?"

Tucker raised his left eyebrow, "Danny, we've been friends for years, why wouldn't I know? And the only thing that has changed, since, like forever was the arrival of Sam. I still can't believe how fast you made her part of the crew. My guess is because she put you under her spell by looking at you with her violet eyes."

"Oh... hey! Making Sam part of the crew was a nice thing to do, we couldn't just drop her off the next island we saw, she didn't have anywhere else to go! Thank you very much!" Danny said, expressing himself even more by flinging his arms everywhere dramatically, trying to hide that he was slightly blushing. And he wasn't under anyone's spell, right? Now Tucker made Danny question his reasons for letting Sam stay on the ship. He wasn't that weak against her charms. She was just another part of his crew, his family as he usually called them in his head. They did have his back twenty four seven, ghosts and humans evenly.

"Ok point taken, but don't you think she's a bit too secretive? That was the outlook I got on her."

"Yea that's what bugging me. So I've decided to take action. Trick her and get answers." The captain said, not seeing any flaws in his plan.

"Quite a good idea. But let me give you useful advice, remember not to spook her or get too curious. Curiosity did kill the cat you know." Tucker replied 'matter of factly'.

"Thanks for the advice. I guess I should go find Sam, let my plan begin." Danny started to walk away, but before Tucker was out of sight he yelled at his best friend,

"Remember! Curiosity killed the cat! Just because cat's have nine lives doesn't mean you have!"

 _"Good luck, she'll catch on in no time, Danny doesn't have much subtlety and well he isn't very good at lying, amongst his friends anyways."_ Tucker thought, still not knowing if Sam being on board was a good thing or not. What? He couldn't know everything.

Sam was sitting in the small library the ship had. It had six oak wood bookshelves all around the walls of the square room. Nobody ever went in there, all the crew were male. Sam had read a few books already, but nothing interesting, it was either maps, cooking books and a few reference books on the ocean. One of the few books that looked interesting was the humungous book War and Peace. It was dusty, like no one even dared to pick it up. She almost didn't notice the book for it was used as a chair leg for the only couch in the room, helping it stay even, if not, the couch would be sloped.

She didn't even know why they even put a library on the Phantom, it was unnecessary. Not any more because Sam went in there whenever she didn't have chores to do. She wanted to keep her distance, because of her past and hopefully not future, for now anyway. She loved this little place, it was quiet, unlike everywhere else on the ship. What did she expect? Men were noisy, what made it worse was that they were pirates. But she had gotten used to the loud noise, before she had even hid on this ship.

Sam had a nose in a book, trying to concentrate on reading but her mind was somewhere else, trying to cheer herself up, sitting on the worn out couch. She really liked her new friends, but she didn't even have the right to call them her friends. She was used to being happy for a short amount of time then it being stripped away from her, like taking off a Band-Aid. She wanted to laugh and chat with them, especially the captain, he drew her in the most. She found him most intriguing. He even made her blush sometimes when she saw him with no shirt on, like the time he took it off to sleep because he was hot. She tried to look away, but couldn't. She never felt this way towards anyone before, but she just thought it was because she had never been so close to having a friend before.

Sam then went back to reading her book, for real now, but then stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She cranked her head, seeing that the closed door now revealed a teenage boy.

Danny didn't have a hard time finding Sam. He knew that she was always in the library. He wasn't a stalker or anything, he just noticed things or it may be the fact that he sometimes followed her, seeing what she was up to. So on the other hand, he could be called a stalker, but he would just call it curiosity.

Danny peeked through the library's door, immediately seeing the Goth girl sitting on a couch, absorbed in a large book that read on the cover War and Peace. Now that was something he would never read, he was too impatient. He entered the room.

_"No turning back now."_

Sam saw Danny enter, smiling at her, she smiled back, quite awkwardly. Not knowing what to say, so she waited for the captain to speak first, to say the reason why he came here. She already knew he didn't come in here to quietly read a book. That was highly implausible. She knew he wanted something, but didn't know what.

"Hey Sam, uuhh, is the book good?" Danny said, trying to act normal and especially not forward or demanding, trying not to make it look like he was trying to get information out of her by tricking her. It wasn't working as well as he wanted. It so didn't turn out like he had planned it in his mind. As Tucker said, he was a terrible liar. That was a good a thing, most of the time.

"Uhh, yeah the main characters are very intriguing. So why are you really here? I know it's not to make small talk." Sam asked, already noticing the strange way Danny was acting.

"Pfftt... what are you talking about? I just came to say hello. Came to check up on you. Captain's duty." Danny said, trying to sound cool and casual. Trying not to sweat.

"It sounds like your lying. What do you really what? You should spit it out." Sam said, with a normal voice, casually putting her book down on the small coffee table, standing up and walking closer to Danny. Sam was now staring at Danny, steadily creeping and freaking him out.

"Fine...Fine you win, during the past three weeks, I've noticed that you tend to keep to yourself. Shutting yourself up in this library almost every time you have time off. You need to open up, we are your friends now, you can open up now, trust us."

Sam looked away, repeating the same two lines in her head,

_"Can't tell him. Happiness doesn't last."_

_"Can't tell him. Happiness doesn't last."_

_"Can't tell him. Happiness doesn't last."_

_"Can't tell him. Happiness doesn't last."_ _"_

_Can't tell him. Happiness doesn't last."_ And she repeated it like a magical charm that would heal her brokenness.

Sam had looked away from him, staying deadly quiet for a long time.

 _"Great! I said too much didn't I?"_ Danny thought, a bit angry with himself. Then he heard Sam mumble,

"It's complicated Danny, trust me, I want to tell you, but it's too risky. I will be put in danger or even worse... I might put you in danger, I'm sorry... but you have to trust me." Sam whispered hoarsely, voice uneven. Danny could see the pain and sadness on Sam's face for the first time. It made his heard ache and get tighter. He desperately wanted to help her but felt weak since he couldn't because she wasn't telling him anything.

"I don't understand! I...we can help you! My crew are strong, I am strong. It should count as something! Danny said, pleading, putting his two hands on Sam's shoulders, tying to knock some sense into her.

"This is bigger than all of you. I shouldn't of even stayed on this ship." Sam muttered, getting anxious.

Before Danny could counter her response, cries from the upper deck were heard and footsteps of Tucker running came closer and closer to the duo.

"Danny... we... have... spotted... a... pirate...ship" Tucker tried to say, but it came out very slow since he had been running. When he had caught his breath he continued.,

"We have spotted a pirate ship and it's tailing us! They have already fired a canon and the crew id ready to plumage and fight. And... I will be shut away in our room... under the covers. Bye!" Tucker then whizzed out the door, heading for safety. That was Tucker, always hiding during a fight.

Danny didn't want to leave Sam. They were just about to start a heated conversation, but he was the captain. He had a duty to his crew. He was their leader.

"we'll continue this later ok?" And he left, but just before he could see an expression starting to appear on Sam's face... terror.

Sam was terrified, the person she was running from, could it be him?

 _"No, it can't be Vlad, he couldn't of found me so quickly. Please God, don't let it be him, he'll kill them all, my friends and there's nothing I can do, my powers don't work on him."_ Sam then phased in and out, her emotion were everywhere. She usually had control. Being able to contain them. But not when it came to her deepest fear, Vlad.

Yes, she was a Halfling, a special one and she hoped, for his safe, Danny would never find out...


	4. Boxed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is a captain of a pirate ship. What will happen when this halfling finds a stowaway on his ship? And when her past comes back to haunt her, will he be able to help? Is this meeting the beginning of romance? And will Danny find out her secrets? (SamXDanny)

Danny ran onto the ship's deck, still remembering the scared face of the girl below him. Her expression had been imprinted on the back of his skull, making it hard for him to stop thinking about it.

He was feeling somewhat guilty, leaving Sam behind with that terrible expression of fear on her face. He saw that she was trying to hide it, but the emotion was too strong to hold back. Maybe if she had only looked a bit scared, he would of felt less guilty, but her face showed something exceedingly more than just fear, it was terror.

The thing about terror, contrary from fear, was that it made you stand in one spot, not giving you the option to move and making it really hard to think of something else. Terror wasn't something you felt when you saw a large hairy spider or a twenty foot long snake. Those were just phobias. You feel fear from phobias when you experience it or just see it but when it goes away, you think about for a bit after that, and then go on with your normal life.

Fear grows in the depths of your mind but terror grows like poison, winding itself into your heart.

Terror never makes you forget, until you were a hundred percent sure that it was over, whatever thing that was terrorizing you...or someone. This was what Sam felt quite often, or the remnants of it. Every day, Sam thought about her terror, the one who was her terror, her worst enemy. They say you worst enemy was fear, but Sam wasn't quite sure anymore if that was true anymore.

He imprisoned her, all her life, used her as his property for as long as she could remember. That terror almost made her forget about her parents, that **Vlad** had brutally murdered. She just remembered fragments of her happy life, the life that was taken away from her too early. At the age of six, she was an orphan and had strait away been turned into a possession. Every day before going to bed, she would tell herself that one day she would avenge the death of her parents and till this day, still did it.

Sam slouched further down the wall, next to the door, until her rear felt the wooden floor, cupping her hands in her face. She was shaking, wanting to go up to see who was following them, but also not wanting to go see at the same time. She was broken and she wished someone could mend her, but no one knew she was in the library already tears pouring out of her eyes, except for Danny, but he was the captain, he couldn't of have stayed with her it was his duty to go take charge on deck. It was understandable. She told herself that she would be ok, she had always been alone before, why was it so different now?

Tears were still streaming down her face, it wouldn't have been surprising if her tear ducts would shut down soon from the lack of water in her. Sam had made a pact with herself not to cry, and she never did break that promise. Until now.

Sam was quite confused of why it was now she finally broke down and cried. She had never cried even when she looked into Vlad's evil eyes or when he gripped her wrist a bit too hard or when she had used her special powers for evil. (What special power you say? Well I can't tell you... yet...but don't worry I will tell you at the right time.)

Deep down she knew the reason why. Because there was more than just her life at risk. She had always been alone, in some sort of way, only needing to think about protecting herself, not needing to worry about anybody else. She wasn't selfish, but it was true, she only had her needs on her mind, but not anymore. Now she had the whole crew of the Phantom to worry about. Including the captain she was growing very fond of every day, especially him.

Sam didn't want to seem untrustworthy but she underestimated Danny and his crew and that just made her worries worse. She thought that if her enemy was on the pirate ship following behind them, they would be all dead. She really did hope she was wrong, oh how she wished that.

Danny was now on deck, trying to find Tucker but then remembered, he was probably cowering in their room. Surprisingly, he was wrong. Tucker was cowering, but right next to him behind a wine barrel.

_"At least he stayed on the deck, this is a first. Maybe Tucker is getting more courageous...nah...that's impossible."_ Danny thought, shaking his head.

"Tucker! Get up and tell me what's happening! Something about a pirate ship?" Danny yelled, knocking the socks off Tucker.

Tucker quickly stood up, a bit surprised for he didn't know Danny was standing close to him.

"AYE AYE DANN...I MEAN CAPTAIN!" Tucker yelled, trying to act like pirates usually do. Answering and obeying their captain's orders.

"Good, now tell me the stats." Danny said, acting like the captain and not Tucker's best friend. Sometimes Danny needed to get his proprieties strait and that also meant that he needed to be the leader. Leading his crew into what ever dangers lie before them and this time it was an unknown pirate ship. That was good news for him and his crew since it had been quite a long time since they had gotten some action and most defiantly... some treasure.

Every time he looted a pirate ship he felt extremely giddy. Like a little kid playing with his toy cars. He never knew what they would find on the ship, it was a surprise. Danny had always loved the mysterious things surprises could give him, like treasure, for instance.

Emeralds, sapphires, rubies, jewelry, food, pottery, wine. Anything could be hidden beneath the decks of pirate ships. Treasure was the thing that kept pirates still roaming the ocean. No treasure means...no more pirates. It was a simple analogy. Simple enough for simpletons to be afraid of sailing the high seas if they had even the least bit of treasure.

Danny was then pulled out of his treasure fantasy. Tucker had been aimlessly explaining everything that was happening, beginning to end, but then he noticed that Danny was in a 'thinking fit'...well, that's what he called it. He was rather proud of that new expression he had created. It fit the situation perfectly.

Tucker huffed, he would have to repeat everything he had just said.

"HELLO? AMITY TO DANNY! ARE YOU THERE?" Tucker yelled into his friend's ears, waving his hand back and forth over Danny's eyes.

"What? Oh sorry Tuck...blanked out for a moment there, getting exited about all the strange and different treasures we could find and loot." Danny responded, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You do know that sometimes your curiosity gets the better of you? One of your many flaws." Tucker pointed out.

"Hey! Anyway, I am listening so tell me what's happening." Danny said, thinking he will never get the pleasure of receiving the answer because of all the pointless distractions.

"Ok, I'll explain everything. After you had went on your search for Sam below deck, I was just keeping myself busy, tweaking one of my newest inventions. I call it a PDA, I'll tell you about later...Suddenly I heard screams coming from the crow's nest. It was Chip."

"Who?"

"You know the crew mate who everyone calls 'The Land Ahoyer'..." **(Disclaimer: The only reason I called the guy Chip is because the name reminded me of the cookie brand Chips Ahoy!**


	5. Speedy Winnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is a captain of a pirate ship. What will happen when this halfling finds a stowaway on his ship? And when her past comes back to haunt her, will he be able to help? Is this meeting the beginning of romance? And will Danny find out her secrets? (SamXDanny)

"Captain! Canons are ready!" A loud voice called out to Danny, waiting for his commands.

"PUNY HUMANS...AND GHOSTS! MY SHIP CAN WITHSTAND ANY JUNK YOU LAUNCH AT ME! I AM INDUSTRUCTUBLE!" The box ghost taunted, full of himself. Danny was surprised he hadn't bellowed beware..."BEWARE!" He was stand corrected.

"Let's get this over with...FIRE AT WILL!" The captain commanded, raising his arm into the air and pointing in the direction of the useless enemy vessel.

The men on canon duty, set the fuse, blocked their ears and stepped back, awaiting the loud boom that came after canon firing. The spherical ball of cast iron shot out of its cramped hole, the projectile zooming towards its cardboard target. Such a weak target, even the pirate crew felt sorry for their opponent. They even wished the first cannonball would at least only chip the edge of the mast. But, of course, greed took over soon enough and then they only wanted the treasure surely kept below its decks.

The verdict: they didn't miss, it was a perfect aim and shot. To be expected from one of the strongest pirate ships to roam the seven seas. Shockingly, it only took one measly cannonball to take down the entire ship to the depths of Davy Jones' locker. Danny laughed, along with the rest of the crew. Sam also felt like laughing, even if she had just been astronomically scared out of her wits.

Sam couldn't stop giggling when she heard the Box Ghost shout while going down with his ship. This ghost cracked her up. "BEWARE! I WILL BE BACK AND HAUNT YOUR NIGHTMARES! BEWA _―_ blub...blub...blub." He was hard to comprehend after he was swept under the waves of the turbulent sea.

"That was easier than I had calculated." Tucker spoke up, scratching his head, figuring out how his calculation had gone wrong.

"Tucker you needn't calculations to know that that piece of junk couldn't stand upright after one cannonball." Sam pointed out, knowing fully well how open she was starting to act towards everyone. She knew she had to make the most of it until it vanished from her twisted life.

"Math can be used for everything thank you very much, and calculations make everything more precise." He adjusted his hat, prideful of his advanced mathematical equations.

"Don't worry about him, he gets quite sensitive when people mock the art of math." Danny walked up to his best friend, patting him on the shoulders.

The light amusing conversation halted when a shout came from one of the crew. A signal of distress. "Watch out!" A large barrel came rolling down the deck, directly towards the wide purple eyed girl. It was too close for her to jump out of the way. Her reflex was to faze, but then everyone would know her secret. Once again she was petrified.

Danny shoved her out of the way, then fazed through the barrel at will. He had saved her just in time. When the accident hadn't created any bodily damage, Danny helped Sam stand up, he noticed her right arm. He shut his eyes tight; it looked see-through for a moment. His mind was defiantly playing tricks on him. "Are you ok?" He asked, but retracted that question since her legs were shaking like jelly and she looked scared. It was like she had just been attacked by a giant rabid tiger.

Sam dusted herself off, trying to wipe her scared visage off and replace it with a neutral mask. This time, it was hard to disguise her real emotions. She was a hair's length of a whole pirate crew discovering her dangerous secret. Vlad liked to keep what she was a secret. Last time someone found out what she could do, the person disappeared mysteriously...into the ocean. When she was little he told her that it was their little secret and no one was supposed to know. Sam did what she was told after that dreadful _―_ per say _―_ _accident._

"That was close." Sam mumbled quietly to herself, fear dissipating slowly from her eyes.

"Did you say something?" Danny asked, sure she spoke.

"I'm fine." She quickly stated, starting to walk away, but her captain was in her way.

"You don't look fine." The Halfling raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms, trying to be her superior (he was),not fooled by her stubborn lies.

"I _―_ I have a fear of barrels." She said suddenly, smacking herself inside for the hopeless lie. She used to be good at lying, this change was something she didn't enjoy. It made her feel deceitful. She knew that; but she didn't like others knowing it.

"Don't lie. You looked terrified, and not only because a barrel was going to knock you to the floor. As your captain, I command you to tell me the truth." The young man coerced, making his crew whisper to each other. They had never seen their captain become so annoyed and commanding as of now. As pirates, they somewhat relished the different persona of their commanding officer.

"I...can't. Just trust me. I'll tell you one day." She told him with duel pleading voice and gaze. _"The day Vlad is dead."_ Sam didn't dare add, but knew she had just made a promise she intended to keep.

Danny knew how pushy he was acting, but his impatience got the better of him. However, seeing her pleading eyes glaring at him, he set his impatience aside, knowing it was the right thing to do. He sighed, "Alright, but don't make _one day_ into a couple of years." He recommended.

"I'll try." That's all she said, and took off to her (shared) cabin. She had to think a few things through.

Her pondering was put off balance when 'The Land Ahoyer' yelled, "Land! Land ahoy on the starboard bow!" Still in the cabin, she found her chance to escape. Before, she almost got caught and she couldn't be in that situation again. Although she wanted to stay, she told herself that she was only being selfish. If anyone found out...it was over...for them.

The raven haired girl had a plan. She was going to run, away from danger. And keep on running until she knew when to stop. Early in the morning, when everyone was going to be asleep, Sam would sneak out and into the town and disappear into the shadows. It was a perfect plan...She would be gone, and when the crew would find out, it'll be too late.

Sam felt the ship's anchor hit the bottom the sea. They were stopping; surely to scavenge to sunken ship. She didn't care, treasure was nothing to her. She only sat in the cabin, waiting for the ship to sail to the port. The girl shut her eyes and rested, grieving for the new friends she will have to let go of when the sun will set.


End file.
